


So... Now What?

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Butterflies [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, So is Pearl, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500, Zircon is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Zircon and Pearl may or may not be in a relationship, and they decide to talk about it.Steven supports their relationship, so there's that.





	So... Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this a bit for some reason.

Now that they're finally in silence here, Zircon is unsure of what to say. In her head, she has a complex plan and numerous ideas floating around, but she still doesn't know what to say to Pearl. Cuddling close to her is the hybrid, Steven, so she decides to wrap an arm around the boy's body. With Steven, it's easy to chat about a lot of topics, though when she tries to question him about what happened to his now pink human friend or how they obtained - stole, really - the emerald's ship, the fusion always appears, shaking her head. Zircon knows the fusion, Garnet, is part sapphire, but how did she  _always_  know? Every time.

Steven twitches, yawning, and he pushes himself up slowly.

"So," Pearl begins, and Zircon turns to face her, "we... both like each other." She sat across from Steven with her pale fingers laced together, and she meets her blue gaze with her own. She gives the gem a small smile.

Zircon feels her face heat up slightly and whispers, "In a more-than-friends way."

Pearl nods slightly and leans closer to Steven to give him and Zircon a one armed hug. Zircon thinks that it feels nice, and she reaches forward to pick up the boy and places him in her lap. Steven stares up at her with a smirk and tugs Pearl's arm so that she and Zircon are sitting side by side. " _Seriously?_ " Pearl mutters, covering her mouth with a hand as she chuckles. "Well, this is still nice, being this close."

"Physically?" Zircon questions.

"And emotionally," she says softly, gently brushing her hand against Zircon's. There's a short silence, then she asks, "May I?"

Zircon nods and feels Pearl kiss her forehead gently. "This is nice..." she says, half to herself.

She notices Steven staring at her with wide eyes.

"So, are you two going to get married?" he asks excitedly.


End file.
